


You're Just Too Good To Be True

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, Murderess, Reader-Insert, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Jim's surrogate  daughter with a dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n - your name
> 
> Y/l/n - your last name
> 
> Y/n/name - your nickname

**You're Just Too Good To Be True!**

**Written by @gothamimagines**

Hello to all my gorgeous followers!! Did you miss me? :P Sorry about my hiatus, I've been pretty ill in hospital. but here I am :) 

Let me know what you think of this as a start :) I have plans for the second part already :) 

* * *

 

You sat at your desk at the GCPD, drumming your nails impatiently on the polished wood. You hated waiting for Jim, he was never on time.  You weren’t a cop; you were kind of like a secretary, answering phones, taking lunch orders and such.  Jim had gotten you the job so you could pay for your little flat, and a job was a job.

You'd known Jim Gordon for most of your life; he had been friends with your father. They met in their army days and stayed in contact when they had finished their tours. But little did Jim know that the man he knew from the army was a very different character to the man who raised you. 

Your father was abusive, always had been. He drank like a fish and there wasn't a single night where he didn’t use you and your mother as punching bags.

You’d been 15 when your mother took off without a word. A simple note left on your bedside table with the words ‘I’m Sorry’ scribbled on it. You’d never felt resentment like that towards a person before. What kind of a woman abandons their child with an abuser like him? You found out she’d killed herself 6 months later. It had been in the newspaper her body had been found. Not that you’d cared, it had actually brought a smile to your face.

Things only got worse after she left; you took double the beatings and double the heartache. To the outside world you and your father were inseparable. Bright smiles and hugs whenever you were around people. You were the perfect family who had overcome so much.  That’s why it had been so easy to convince everyone around you, convince them that you’d had no hand in his murder.

You’d taken another 2 years of beatings and emotional abuse before you finally snapped, you’d planned the whole thing perfectly.  You’d smothered the bastard in his sleep before turning on the gas from the stove, letting it fills the room knowing the automatic timer on the gas fire would kick in 30 minutes later. You’d even placed the kettle on the burner to look as though he’d turned it on himself.

You’d run out to collect takeout giving yourself the perfect alibi, by the time you’d collected food and returned home the deed was done. You’d played the part of the doting daughter so well, dropping the bags of food screaming at the top of your lungs. Trying to push your way past the firefighters to reach you father.

Your neighbours surrounded you, comforting the poor girl who’d not only lost her mother but her father too; and all 6 months before her 18th birthday.

A knock on the desk pulled you from your thoughts.

“Sorry I’m late Y/n” you snort and roll your eyes at the older man

“It’s ok Jim, I think I’m used to it by now” you laugh

Jim had been good to you; he’d pulled many stings to keep you out of the foster system. He and his ex-girlfriend had taken you in and helped you until you turned 18 and could be legally declared an adult. He’d helped you claim your father’s life insurance after his death had been ruled as accidental.

God bless the GCPD and their lack of investigating.

“Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I want you to join Lee and me for dinner tonight” you visibly shrunk.

“Jim…” you groan in protest.

You hated Lee, maybe hate is a strong word…no in fact hate is the right word! She treated you like a child, like you were 8 rather than 18. She even patted you on the head last time you all had dinner.

You missed Barbara; Barbara who treated you like a woman instead of a child. She took you shopping and for coffee just because she wanted to.

She was more of a mother figure to you than anyone else…even now. Yes, you still saw Barbara. Not that Jim knew of course but she was your friend. She was like your sister and even now you still depended on her.

“I know it didn’t go great last time but I was hoping that you’d give her another chance” Jim flashed those damn puppy eyes at you trying to get his own way.

“Oh no you don’t! You can put those puppy eyes away Gordon, plus I think ‘didn’t go great’ is an understatement! Besides I can’t I have plans tonight, I’m visiting a friend I haven’t seen in a while.” You said honestly, Jim looked disappointed but nodded understanding

“Fine but Friday night, no excuse. I’m cooking” you mock salute Jim, who drops a kiss on your head as he turns away to finish his paperwork.

You grabbed your jacket checking your watch quickly, grimacing that you were going to have to take a cab now because you’d missed the bus.  You luckily managed to hail a cab as soon as you exited the building. You rushed home and changed, making a quick sandwich to keep you going until later.

You checked your appearance once more in the mirror, touching up your make up slightly. Barbara had always told you, a face as pretty as yours should always look its best. You slipped into your heeled boots and your coat, grabbing your keys and made your way to the door.

You flagged down a cab and gave your destination, earning a look of shock from the driver. You watched the city skyscrapers fade as you approached the ghastly looking building appear over the horizon.

You exited the car after paying the driver; you look up and take in the intimidating sight before you. You shook the feeling of dread you always got when you came here for a visit and walked through the doors.  You strutted up to the guard like you always did

“Y/n Y/l/n, here to see Barbara Kean” you smiled. The guard checked his list, finding your name. You sign your name and step towards the scanner. You hand over your keys and your phone while they frisk you for anything else you may have smuggled in.

“Ok you can go through” they grunt, giving you a ticket for you items that you pick up on your way put.

You walk into the cold, liquid white room. Sitting on your usual seat, where you can see the inmates as they walk past.

You pick at your fingernail as you wait for your friend, until something catches you eye. You see red hair enter your vision on the other side of the bars.

You look up, straight into his eyes. He’s standing there watching you, a large smile engulfing his face. This wasn’t the first time you’d seen him, you’d caught glimpses of him passing, usually in a group on previous visits. Your eyes would meet briefly but never like this. Right here and now, it almost seemed as though he’d come looking for you. You feel butterflies in your stomach at the thought but you keep your face neutral. You both just stare at each other neither breaking eye contact until your both disturbed.

“Valeska! Let’s move!” you hear a guard order, causing him to roll his eyes. The corner of your mouth twitches upwards at the sight, you hope he didn’t see it but you can tell by the way his eyes danced that he had.

You hear the door open and see Barbara walk.

“There’s my girl, I’ve missed you” you stand to hug Barbara tightly, a bright smile falling on your face.

Your eyes fall back to the bars one last time to see the man walk away, but not before throwing you a wink. You bite your lip to save from blushing. Trying to remember that he was in here for a reason, but unable to shake the feeling rushing through your body.

“How’ve you been Y/n?” Barbara asked taking a seat at the table. 

You filled her in and the ins and outs of the last two weeks. Dancing around the subject of Jim like you always did.

“He still doesn’t know you’re here does he?” she asked eyeing you carefully.

“You really think that’s a conversation I want to have with him?” you snort

“How’s things with the Doc?”

“Ugh, she’s a pain in the ass. I swear she actually patted my head last week. She was lucky I didn’t push her out of the window” Barbara laughs at your comment

“Careful Y/n/n, they’ll think you belong in here if you keep talking like that” she winked. You put on a smile but you know you probably do actually belong in here.  

You could have sworn you saw a flash of red at the bars again, Barbara catches you looking.

“What? What is it?” she frowns

“Nothing just thought I saw someone is all” you shrug. She narrows her eyes at you

“No, you were looking for someone...Who in here could have caught your eye?” she laughs at the idea.

“There was just this guy looking at me when I was waiting for you is all, he’s cute I’ve seen him before; and yes I know that’s crazy as he’s in here for a reason. But he was called away by a guard so doesn’t matter” you brush off the interaction between yourself and the cute redhead.

“You hear a name? What did he look like?” she teased you

“Barbara…” you groan

“Come on! I don’t get much entertainment in here, humour me” you roll your eyes and sigh deeply.

“The guard shouted Valeska and he had red hair and he was cute” you see Barbara roll her eyes dramatically.

“Oh God…Yeah I’m glad you’re out there and he’s in here…” You frown at her comment, wondering what she meant “His name is Jerome Valeska; he’s about your age maybe a little older.  He’s in here for killing his mother. He’s…well he’s crazy Y/n…” you stare at her for a moment waiting for her to remember why she was locked up in here.

“I know I killed my parents but I’m not crazy!” You throw your hands up in defence.

“I didn’t say you were, if I thought that I wouldn’t be here. I’d be with Jim and Lee being treated like a 8 year old!” she calmed down, taking your words in.

“Why do you come here Y/n?” you don’t even have to think about an answer

“Because you’re my friend Barbara, and I can understand why you did what you did” you add quietly.

Barbara’s eyes widen slightly at your words but she doesn’t push you. You both understand this isn’t a conversation you can have.

You’re both interrupted be the bell ringing to signal your visit is over. You both stand silently, embracing each other tightly before you have to watch her walk away. You sigh heavily swallowing a lump in your throat, you hated watching her being locked up in here.

You exit the room to collect your belongings, counting the days until your next visit.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **You’re Just Too Good To Be True - Part 2**

**Written by[@gothamimagines](https://tmblr.co/mk6V07u6gLcgPA1e40Tv-Dw)**

**Hello my fellow Gothamites and Maniacs! Did you miss me?! :P**

**Its been a long time i know but I was very VERY ill. But here i am :P can’t keep me down!**

**Hope you all enjoy part 2 :)**

* * *

Friday night and dinner with Jim and Lee came around too quickly for your liking. You sat there awkwardly smiled when you were supposed to and grimaced through Lee’s pats on the arm.

You reached for you drink when Jim started to look nervous.

“Y/n there’s something I think you should know. We’ve reopened your Dad’s case” you chocked on your drink coughing like crazy. You cleared you throat and looked at him shocked.

“What do you mean reopened it Jim? It was an accident…” You questioned, panic rushing through you. Lee decided to speak up

“We think there may have been more to it than that. This was back when the GCPD was always in a rush to close case and we think they missed some evidence” you heart began beating faster

“Like what exactly?” you snapped

“Looking at his x-rays taken at the time, his nose was freshly broken. That isn’t consistent with the way he was found…” you sat up and began to pace the floor

“How could you do this without telling me?” you look at Jim, your eyes full of betrayal

“I found the case when I was tidying up the old filing system” you glare at Lee as she spoke.

Of course it had to be HER; this woman had been a constant thorn in your side since she got here.

“There’s a chance nothing will come of it, but I thought you had the right to know” Jim said quietly from his seat.

“I need to go” you grab you jacket quickly, knowing if you could get a cab, you could make it to Arkham in time for visiting.

“We thought you’d be happy” Lee added. You freeze on the spot momentarily before pushing forward. Knowing if you stopped you’d only say something incriminating.

You rushed to the street and practically jumped in front of a cab and hopped in. You promised to pay double if the driver could get you to Arkham in the next ten minutes, and true to his word he did.

You ran into the building in a whirlwind, rushing to the front desk.

“Y/n Y/l/n, here to see Barbara Kean. I know I’m not due but it’s an emergency, please” you let tears fill your eyes; the elderly guard looked at you with pity and added your name to the list informing his colleague that they had an extra visitor.

You entered the room and waited at you seat, your leg bouncing uncontrollably under the table. You see the door open and inmates enter, Barbara rushing over, her face full of worry.

“Y/n! What’s wrong?” she asks pulling you into a tight embrace.

“Barbara, I’m in trouble” you whisper quickly into her ear

You told her, you told her everything.

You spoke in hushed tones and she’d shush you when the guard would get too close. Barbara held your hand firmly all the way through. You’d actually told someone, you felt that a weight had been lifted. But at the same time you felt an overwhelming sense of worry, there was no taking it back now.

“She’s got nothing other than a broken nose, the fire destroyed everything” Barbara tried to reason

“But you know what Jim’s like! What if I missed something? He’s not going to let it go” you sigh running a hand through your hair. Suddenly realising you were in a dress at an insane asylum, as you were still dressed from dinner.

Barbara couldn’t respond, you knew as well as she did that if Jim found something he’d never let it go.

“I’m screwed” you sigh dropping your head to the table

“You’re also being watched” you hear her say,

“What?” you snap your head up frowning. She nods over to the bars. You don’t have to turn to know who’s there.

“He was there when they called me through; I only get visits off one person” she winked trying to lighten the mood. “You’re not going to say hello?” Barbara added with a smirk

You turn your gaze to the left where the bars were, to indeed see Jerome standing there watching you. His eyes falling over your figure in your dress, he licked his lips as his eyes met yours once more.  He grinned wildly at you and this time you smiled back.

“Valeska! What have I told you? Move it!” you laughed as he almost danced away from view, leaving you with a wink as he did last time.

“He’s been asking about you, I think he’s a little smitten” you laughed with your friend.

Maybe you were crazy, here you were very close to being caught for the murder of your father and you were laughing over the fact you liked an INMATE at Arkham and that he may like you too.

“All you can do it wait it out, but I warn you Y/n be prepared. Jim Gordon has no loyalty, not when it comes to the likes of us” you nodded understanding. Rising to hug your friend as the bell rang.

You watched Barbara leave before joining the back of the visitor queue. You hear a musical whistle just before you leave. You head snaps up to see Jerome standing at the bars once more.

You smile and wave goodbye to him and to your delight he waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week at GCPD went off relatively smoothly. Things between you and Jim were still tense after that dinner with him and Lee, but life pretty much ticked along as usual. That was until 2pm on the Friday. Jim came rushing over to your desk like a man on a mission.

“Y/n, we got ‘em! We got the son of a bitch!” you frowned at Jim confused by his sudden outburst so he continued

“The building across from where you lived with your dad, it had CCTV! You can see into the window a figure attacked him before the fire”

You screamed internally. Really? After 2 years CCTV shows up?

“They’re enhancing the video now, I figure you wouldn’t want to see it but I wanted you to know” he put his hand on your shoulder and moved away

“Jim...” you called after him, knowing this would be the last civil conversation you’d ever be able to have with him. He turned back towards you

“I just wanted to thank you, for everything. You have done so much for me and I don’t tell you enough how much it all means to me. You’re like a father to me Jim Gordon, and no matter what happens…” you couldn’t finish as a lump formed in your throat. He stepped forward and pulled you into a hug.

“Hey, it’s ok. I know.” He pulls back and takes hold of your shoulders “and we’re going to get through this Y/n, together.” A tight smile forms on your lips

“I wish that were true” you can see officers marching towards where you and Jim stood and you knew this was it.

You took a step back and a circle of officers surround you both.

“Y/n Y/l/n! Do not move!” you put your hands up staring blackly at Jim as realization dawns on him. He shakes he head in disbelief

You feel someone move behind you hand grab your arm. You move to fight on instinct only to find that it was Harvey.

“Don’t fight Y/n, it’ll only be harder on us all” you surrender and let Harvey handcuff you.

“Tell me it’s not true” Jim begs you

“I’m sorry Jim” you whisper as you’re led away.

****

You sit in the interrogation room waiting for your interview. It was stupid; they knew you did it, that’s all they care about.

You hear the door open and you see Jim, Harvey and Lee enter the room which surprised you.

Jim sat across from you with Lee and Harvey over his shoulders

“Why? He was a friend of mine, what could he have possibly have done to deserve that” he slams photos of your father’s burnt body down in front of you. Lee looked disturbed when you didn’t react to seeing them.

“The man you knew, that the outside world knew wasn’t the man that raised me. He was a drunk, sure he hid it well but it’s true. He was also abusive…” Jim snorted at the comment, you glared at him.

“Why do you think my mother left? Hmm? She couldn’t take it anymore! He used to threaten us before we left the house, to smile and behave or we’d get it worse when we got home” Jim just stared at you, his face blank. You huff humourlessly and start listing your injuries.

“Three broken ribs on my left side and four on my right. A broken left arm, a broken collar bone and a fractured wrist. A cracked vertebrae and lacerations to my lower back. A fractured leg, a dislocated knee cap and 5 concussions! In the space of a year! That’s what he did to me after my mother left!” you pant angrily

“It’s all in my medical records feel free to look. Daddy dearest always said I fell down the stairs…oh and there are scars on my back from the cuts too…kitchen knife was his favourite”

“If all this is true, why didn’t you ever tell anyone?” you laugh madly.

“Really Jim? Can you really sit there and tell me that if I’d have come to you and said my Dad was beating the living shit out of me, you would have believed me?” Jim dropped his eyes from yours

“No, because he was your buddy right? That’s what you asked when you got in here right Jim? ‘What did my friend do to deserve this?’ What about me Jim? What did I do to deserve to be beaten to within an inch of my life every damn day?” you snort shaking your head as he can’t look at you.

“Y/n, I’m sorry that you went through all that. But that doesn’t mean a man deserved to die” Lee finally spoke. You chuckled to yourself gleefully

“And that’s where you’re wrong Doc, because that’s exactly what it means. I was 16 years old! That son of a bitch took my life from me! So I took his life from him!” Jim shook his head and moved to stand

“Oh don’t worry Jim, your buddy got his way in the end right? I mean even dead the bastard is fucking me over!” you shout as he closes the door. Leaving you with Lee and Harvey

“Y/n do you feel even the slightest remorse for what you did?” you laugh in Lee’s face startling her.

“You could send me back to the same exact moment, and I would do everything, Exactly. The. Same. Way” a look of horror fell on her face as she too left the room.

Harvey looked at you with pity and disappointment as he too followed his friends from the room.

So this was what you get, that fuckers revenge from beyond his fiery grave. Guess all you could do now was wait.

 


End file.
